Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul is a villain from the Batman series. He is probably one of the most dangerous and mysterious villains that the Batman ever faced, since he is nearly immortal. Not much is known about him, which gives him the advantage in a confrontation. History His real name is unknown but somehow found the Lazarus Pit. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Ra's Al Ghul appears very briefly in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. When Batman goes to the Arkham morgue to solve one of The Riddler's riddles, Ra's' dead body is seen. But if you return later, his body has dissappeared. Character Profile He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Little is known of the early years of the nearly immortal Ra’s Al Ghul, whose name means “the demon’s head”, but it is known that he has lived for many centuries due to Lazarus Pits, mystical and alchemical brews that restore his youth. A capable master of strategy and organization, Ra’s Al Ghul’s goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He recognized Batman as both a worthy foe and a possible ally – except that Batman cannot accept his dystopic worldview. Batman also shares a love-hate relationship with Ra’s daughter, the beautiful Talia. (Note: Talia will appear in Batman: Arkham City) Ra's heads the sinister league of assassins terrorist group which he uses to wreak havoc world wide. Batman: Arkham City After retrieving his body, Rā's followers took it to the underground Wonder City and used the Lazarus Pit to bring him back to life, though he was still severely bruised and barely clinging to life. While Mr. Freeze, was saved by Batman from Penquin in the Iceberg Lounge, told Batman that an enzyme is required for completing the cure, an assassin female got free and escaped. Batman understood that she was from Talia al Ghul's personal guards, and tracked her using her splitting blood, and, later, by placing a beacon on her. After Talia found Batman, he, being on the verge of death, agreed to join the League of Assassins, and to undergo Demon Trials. Although doubting, because only one man succeed, Talia allowed him to do that. While passing Demon Trials, Batman faced Ra's. The latter proposed that Batman will kill him, and be his successor. Batman disagreed and they fought, and Ra's was defeated. Though Ra's tried to convince Batman by taking his own daughter as a hostage, Batman defeat him and freed Talia, also gaining his blood for cure. It is later revealed that Ra's is the true mastermind behind Arkham City. It was his plot to gather the worst of Gotham in one area and have them all killed. He fatally wounds Hugo Strange and Hugo, with his last breath blows up the tower and Ra's impales himself with his own sword to try and kill Batman. When Batman returns later, his body is gone, hinting that his followers revive him. In this version, his name is noticably mispronounced as "Ray-sh al Ghul" as opposed to "Rah's". Facts *Real Name: Unknown *Occupation: International Terrorist *Base of Operations: Mobile *Eyes: Green *Hair: Grey with white streaks *Height: 6 ft 4 in *Weight: 215 lb *First Appearance: Batman #232 (June, 1971) ''Batman Begins'' Ra's Al Ghul appears in the 2005 movie Batman Begins ''as the main antagonist. He is portrayed by Liam Neeson. He is the head of the centuries-old League of Shadows, a morally ambiguous organization that is dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world which it views as decadent and corrupt. He is the silent partner of Carmine Falcone and Scarecrow in a plan to disperse fear gas into the water supplies of Gotham City. For the first half of the film, he goes by the name Henri Ducard and acts as a mentor to a young Bruce Wayne, teaching him the martial arts training and keysi methods that he will one day use as Batman. During this time, Ducard hides behind a decoy Ra's al Ghul. The Decoy (played by Ken Watanabe) is killed while battling Bruce. During Bruce Wayne's birthday party years later, Henri Ducard reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul, and explains that the League is bound to destroy Gotham. He then explains to Bruce that he had hoped for Bruce to be by his side when he purged the evil from Gotham, a reference to the comics in which Ra's wished for Bruce to be his heir. As Ra's' men attack Bruce and wreck Wayne Manor, more of his agents release the inmates at Arkham Asylum as part of a diversion for the cops in order for Scarecrow's gas to envelop the city. In their final confrontation, Batman defeats Ra's and leaves him to die in a train crash. He returns in the film ''The Dark Knight Rises in flashback scenes and in a cameo as a spirit. DC Universe Online Ra's Al Ghul makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. Young Justice Ra's al Ghul is a major antagonist in the TV show; Young Justice. He's the leader of the League of Shadows and a member of the evil organization, The Light. As a member of the Light, Ra's went under the alias of L-2. Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect and strategist *Superior strength and stamina *Superb hand-to-hand combatant, trained over millennia *Nearly immortal due to the Lazarus Pits. *Commands a legion of followers dedicated to serve him. Trivia *Ra's Al Ghul's name references to the name of the star Algol. *﻿Ra's Al Ghul said that he's over 600 years old. *Ra's Al Ghul's daughter is called Talia al Ghul. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Archenemy Category:Assassin Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supremacists Category:Vigilante Category:Alchemists Category:Superman Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Possessor Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Sequel Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Father of hero Category:Important Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Muses Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Misanthropes Category:Explorers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grandparents Category:Leader Category:Ninjas Category:Fearmongers Category:Provoker Category:Titular Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Axemen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Batman Beyond villains Category:Extremists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil